erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Frodo and Sam vs Wirt and Greg
Frodo and Sam vs Wirt and Greg is the thirty-ninth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the fourteenth battle of Season 3. It features rivaling fantasy duos of The Lord of the Rings and Over the Garden Wall, Frodo and Sam and Wirt and Greg. It was published January 2, 2017. Cast George Watsky as Frodo Baggins EpicLLOYD as Samwise Gamgee George Watsky as Wirt (voice) Nice Peter as Greg (voice) Lyrics Baggins' lines appear in green, Samwise Gamgee's in yellow, Wirt's in red, and Greg's in purple.* 'Frodo and Sam:' What are you doing? It must be done, we have a planet we must traverse But first we must verse in verse these inversed versions of our universe I bear a mighty burden, but we can shoulder it onwards together forever I’m your Sam, Master Frodo, you have to trust me in our shared endeavour I trust you, Sam, but I cannot stop you from returning home to your Gaffer And Rosie… What does that matter? I can carry you as a friend and rapper We fought orcs and other monsters, we’ve heard the beautiful elves sing But when coming up against the Unknown, be sure that we bring the Sting As hard as Mithril steel, with the sturdiness of a people that go undetected Never had thought it of two Hobbits, saved the world before second breakfast Smoke two Halloweenie boys, getting higher in the Shire, we are cracking them Could have flown through your silly story, and still get there and back again 'Wirt and Greg:' Lead through the mist, comes the Pilgrim in his hat and cape, No need for clarinets tonight; I’ll drop a different kind of tape, Remind me, what’s the story with elves, giants, dragons and gnomes, Who do battle with magic and hat tricks? Game of Thrones! So we meet our protagonist, midget Harry Potter with toe hair, Who’ll take the MacGuffin device to Death Mountain, though he doesn’t know where That’s the fat one, right? Afraid not, though all the other does is cry and mope, Fulfill some unsightly tropes while fighting spider foes and lycanthropes, (Yawn) Let’s read something else, they’re blander than Langtree’s classes These classics are so plastic, I couldn’t spice them up with molasses This is from where we come and end, finish it before it starts All that was lost is revealed: I’ll split the Hobbits into four parts 'Frodo and Sam:' Beastly brothers, beat each other, because you are brats that behave badly So eavesdrop Over the Garden Wall and end up serving as the hero’s caddy Beware what’s in the lair, be ready to escape the darkest places in the world Then go on to win and save the day, escape, be Merry, and pip in for the girl I took the quest when it came calling, because of his uncle’s hidden riches And, because unlike you, the Bagginses have bigger balls within their britches Leashed our stalking beast, crossed Marsh and the hills of Muil to get it Complete our world saving quest whilst you were stuck on hallucinogenics 'Wirt and Greg:' I don’t get it. Don’t worry, it’ll make better sense in the prequels, No, I meant why travel all that land on foot instead of just taking the eagles? That would’ve spared them both the Ring retrieval and scuffle with Smeagol, Before the thoughtless plot upheaval when he Beatricked his people and went evil? Your entire awful adventure was avoidable, and that’s a rock fact! We block paths of Hobbit’s botched raps, and You Shall Not Pass When we combat, we stomp fat wombats like two varmints, The Sting faced the Ringwraiths but wasn’t ready for true darkness Trivia *This is the second installment in Epic Rap Battle of Heroes and Villains where TKandMit did not write for a character, following Phoenix Wright vs Captain Falcon. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Frodo and Sam vs Wirt and Greg Category:Joeaikman Category:The Flatwoods Monster